


Best Laid Plans

by curiously_me



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, s1e17: Ruler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: Jack's thoughts on a mission gone wrong.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at work, so I'm sorry for any weirdness. :-P

 "Mac is to Bozer what I am to Mac."

That's what he'd told Riley before things had taken a turn for the worse. This mission was looked like it was going to give Cairo a run for its money.

Honestly, one of the things Jack hated the most was letting MacGyver out of his sight. Especially in a situation like the one they'd wound up in.

Nearly blown to bits. Marked as terrorists and hunted by every law enforcement officer in the country. Disavowed by their own agency and abandoned by their country.

Now, Mac and Riley were sneaking into one of the most well guarded facilities in Amsterdam, counting on Bozer's ability to create believable prosthetics from household materials and hoping that their luck holds out long enough to try and clear their names.

And now Jack was chasing after Bozer, allowing himself to be caught, and praying this exercise in futlity gives Mac and Riley the time they need.

At least Mac is somewhat safe, hidden away with Riley. As bad as the situation is, Jack finds that he is glad Mac still has the chance to get away.

"What's up, Mac?" Bozer says, sending all of Jack's good feelings out the proverbial window.

Looking up, Jack catches Mac's eye and reads all kinds of things in them. Among those, sorry and please are the most important and Jack resigns himself to having a headache (best case) or getting shot (worst case). He fights against his captors, catching them by surprise and manages to take the two holding him and Bozer out while Mac takes on those chasing him.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack!"

And Jack finds himself moving towards Mac's voice before he even consciously registers that Mac needs him.

* * *

After all is said and done and his team is safely home again, Jack realizes once again just how lucky they all were and sends a quick prayer to Lady Luck that she never turns her back on them.


End file.
